


The Story of (last) Night

by Geronimoandbemagnificent



Series: The Stories of Tonight [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, M/M, Nonbinary Lafayette, One Night Stand, Well - Freeform, and I love it, laurens calls Alex babygirl, modern!AU, one night stand turned to the GAYEST COUPLE EVER IM IN LOVE, the guy is supposed to be Samuel Seabury, the morning after
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:13:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geronimoandbemagnificent/pseuds/Geronimoandbemagnificent
Summary: Hamilton meets the man of his dreams at Lafayette's house party. This is the morning after.    "Excuse me baby girl, can I take your shot please?" Mystery Man smiled, flipping the guy off as he did and fuck, Alex was in love. Mystery Man leaned over, downing the shot with a hiss.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of a bunch of Lams Drabbles, some sad. Some actually will be fics. 
> 
> No I don't own these characters, unfortunately, but _Lin Miranda_ does and that is enough.

When Alex wakes, he's assaulted by the light shining through the windowpane. He sits up grabbing his head. He shuts his eyes trying to block out the offensive rays. He should've known better than to listen to Mulligan talk him into going to a party last night. He has US History today. It wasn't worth the hangover, even if he did meet—

Wait.

Alex leans over and tangles his fingers in thick, curly hair. He peeks one eye open, and his heart stutters at the sight. He sinks back under the covers to look at him face to face.

This boy, no, an Adonis, sleeping with him in his bed. He tucks a strand of brunet curls behind the man's ear, and he remembers.

The shots he necked with Lafayette and Jefferson to see who could stay sober long enough to answer historical questions, and Alex would be damned if he didn't win against Jefferson.

But then, he was knocked to the side as this...man fell against him, cursing the guy who stood in the middle of a group of people. Mystery Man took a moment to nurse a cut to his cheekbone, noticing the shot glass.

"Excuse me Baby Girl, could I take your shot please?" Mystery Man smiled, flipping the guy off as he did and fuck, Alex was in love. Mystery Man leaned over, downing the shot with a hiss.

Alex ignored the rest of Madison's questions, ushering Mystery Man to the bathroom to cleanse the wound. Lafayette's mouth hung open as they watched their best friend leave, admitting defeat so easily.

"So, what's your name Baby Girl?" Mystery Man pressed a gauze to the cut—Alex was thankful that Lafayette majored in pre-med.

Alex felt his cheeks flush. "Alexander. You?"

Mystery Man took a moment to smile, and Hamilton took in every freckle on the man's face.

"Laurens. John Laurens." Laurens shifted a little on the counter.

"Pleasure to meet you." Alex smiled, his heart twisting at the blush creeping up Laurens' neck.

"Oh, no, pleasure's all mine."

Alex took a moment to think about possible consequences before leaning forward to close the gap between the two of them. He tasted of peppermint, cinnamon and warm.

And here they are. Naked in bed, and late for class. Alex is startled out of his thoughts as the bed creaks.

Laurens smiles. "Mornin', Baby Girl."

Alex feels his face get hot at the pet name. "Morning," he sinks farther into the bed, facing Laurens. It feels like they've known each other for forever, maybe in another life.

"Whatchu thinking 'bout?" Laurens asks, carding his hand through Hamilton’s hair.

"Us, last night."

"If it takes losing a fight for us to meet, it's definitely worth it." Laurens says, his voice raspy from sleep, snaking his arms around Alex's waist.

They fall back asleep, Alex's head leaning against Laurens' chest. He smelt of cinnamon, peppermint and warmth. Alexander guesses he can afford to take a day off of school.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are very much appreciated!!
> 
> Come say hi :D:  
> Maguirebenton (twitter)  
> Maggieisnotacat (Tumblr)


End file.
